This application requests support for a conference sponsored by the American Society of Pharmacognosy to be held in July, l976, and entitled "Naturally Occurring Antitumor Agents of Clinical Interest". The conference will focus on the most significant clinical agents from both fermentation and plant sources. Topics will include discussions of the chemistry, biochemistry, pharmacology, and clinical applications of the anthracyclines, ergolines, maytansinoids, Vinca alkaloids, and bleomycins by a group of distinguished scientists specializing in these areas.